A Bug's Life 2
A Bug's Life 2 is an upcoming 2024 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Pete Docter and co-directed by Jennifer Lee, the screenplay was written by Lee and Bruce Gay II. The film is a sequel/spinoff to 1998's A Bug's Life and features the returning voices of Hayden Panettiere, Dave Foley, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Bonnie Hunt, David Hyde Pierce, Denis Leary, Brad Garret, Michael McShane, Richard Kind, and John Ratzenberger, with James Franco, Zoe Saldana, Gerard Butler, Gabriel Iglesias, Kristen Schall, Andy Dick, Jackson A. Dunn, and Jenna Ortega joining the cast. In addition, Nick Kroll, Navid Negahban, and Meryl Streep replace Joe Ranft, Jonathan Harris, and Madeline Kahn as Heimlich, Manny, and Gypsy respectively as all three of the previous voices have since passed on. The film focuses this time on Dot, Princess Atta's younger sister who decides to sneak away and join the circus troupe in search of a more exciting life. The film is scheduled to be released on November 25, 2024, 26 years after the first film in 1998. Synopsis Taking place ten years after the first film, Atta's younger sister Dot, now much older, grows tired and bored of her mundane life on Ant Island and decides to sneak off and join P.T Flea's circus troupe after they pay a visit. Voice Cast * Hayden Panettiere as Dot, Queen Atta's younger sister. Now much older, she opts to find a more exciting and adventurous life with the circus troupe. * Dave Foley as Flik, the inventive, but accident-prone protagonist of the first film. He is now Queen Atta's husband and Mint and Clover's father. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Queen Atta, the queen of the ant colony who was previously the princess before being handed down the title by her late mother. She is now Flik's wife and the mother of Mint and Clover. * Bonnie Hunt as Rosie, a black widow spider who is Dim's friend and tamer. *David Hyde Pierce as Slim, a walking stick who is friends with Francis and Heimlich. *Dennis Leary as Francis, a short tempered ladybug who is constantly mistaken for a female. *Nick Kroll as Heimlich, a plump, German caterpillar turned butterfly. Nick Kroll replaces the late Joe Ranft who previously voiced the character. *Navid Negahban as Manny, a praying mantis, and magician of P.T Flea's circus. Negahban replaces Jonathan Harris for the role. *Meryl Streep as Gypsy, a gypsy moth who is Manny's wife and assistant. Streep replaces Madeline Kahn for the role. *James Franco as Chip, a carpenter ant artist who makes sculptures out of different types of wood. He is Dot's love interest. *Zoe Saldana as Stella, an upbeat and confident dragonfly daredevil and a new member of the circus troupe. *Gerard Butler as Bubba, a tough as nails stag beetle strongman. A new member of the circus troupe. *Gabriel Iglesias as Rufus, a large comedy-impaired horsefly who dreams of being a clown. He becomes close friends with Dot and Chip. *Kristen Schall as Pamela, a sweet and bubbly honey bee. *Andy Dick as Carl, an intellectual cockroach. *Brad Garret as DIm, a rhinoceros beetle, and Rosie's companion. *Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll, twin pillbug brothers from Hungary who tend to argue frequently. *Richard Kind as Molt, a dimwitted grasshopper who was previously apart of his older brother Hopper's gang, but now works for the circus as a stagehand. *Jackson A. Dunn and Jenna Ortega as Mint and Clover, Flik and Atta's two twins and Dot's nephew and niece who enjoy playing pranks on her. *John Ratzenberger as P.T Flea, the owner of the circus. Production Development and Writing The film is being produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. Bruce Gay II makes his screenwriting debut, co-writing the film with Jennifer Lee. Pete Docter is set to direct the film. Music Randy Newman is set to return to score the film as well as produce another original song. Hayden Panettiere will also perform a new original song for the film. Category:Movies